1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle steering assembly, and more particularly, to a joint formed between a steering knuckle and a tie rod end.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A steering system of a vehicle must perform several important functions that include precise control of the front wheel direction and in some instances the rear wheel direction. The steering system must maintain the correct amount of effort needed to turn the wheels, transmit road feel to the driver's hands, absorb most of the shock going to the steering wheel as the tires hit the road and allow for suspension action.
A conventional steering assembly includes steering knuckles disposed on each side of a vehicle on which one or more vehicle wheels are supported and a steering linkage extending between the two knuckles. The steering linkage typically includes at least a center link, such as a tie rod tube, and two tie rod ends extending from opposite ends of the center link. Each tie rod end defines a socket in which a ball stud member is received. A shank extending from the ball stud member is received within an aperture in a tie rod arm extending from a corresponding knuckle of the steering assembly.
While the vehicle is traveling, vibration from the wheels travels through the steering knuckle, causing the steering linkage to vibrate. Additional vibration is imparted from motion of the vehicle suspension and during braking. Acute vibration over time causes the tie rod ends to become worn and fatigued. A worn or failed tie rod end can cause steering play and damage to the steering assembly. The amount of vibration may be reduced by inserting a damping material in each joint formed between the steering knuckles and the tie rod ends as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,073.
Although the joint disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,073 reduces the amount and types of vibrations transmitted to the steering linkage, the disclosed joint may continue to allow an undesirable level of vibration to be transmitted to the steering linkage. As a result, the tie rod ends and link may still suffer an undesirable amount of wear and fatigue from vibration.
The inventors herein have recognized a need for a steering assembly that that will minimize and/or eliminate one or more of the above-identified deficiencies.